Fox Lover
by Aitheria Iah
Summary: Who was she? What was he seeing? Could they be happy together? Jasper/ Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Harry Potter or Twilight.**

 **Warning: I know that the Eclipse is the end of their senior year but I'm going to ignore that and have them re-due the senior year for this one-shot**

•§•

His head swiveled from side to side in a panic. Of course nothing surprised him anymore, but it was now a common occurrence to act like a human and in a distress and panic state a human would look for what puts them in that distressed state. He had been around humans for too long if this act is now coming so easily and he didn't know how to feel about that. Looking around he saw sprinkling rain falling around them, it wasn't that it affected him any but it gave him a clue that whatever he was seeing wouldn't happen for several months or it had happened last summer. The smell of smoke made him shoot towards the source of that smell. It was on open field that he saw, with a clear dead-man zone between two groups. The source of smoke came from the side with the most people. He could tell them apart, he knew each of them just as well as he knew himself that was standing off to the side behind six other members that looked just like him.

He recognized the human that was infatuated with his brother Edward. He knew Alice plays along and tries to dissuade Isabella from getting with Edward. Jasper could still remember his brother's emotions of rage and unhappiness when Bella learned of their secret later they discussed about why, and jasper learned that they now had to deal with the human because of the Volturi and the threat that they posed to his family. Esme thought of her as a lovely girl but she had no place in their family, that as a singer to her first son.

Jasper knew he was seeing something that is going to happen because this had not yet happen for the Cullens. Now he needed to see what the purpose was for him, a non-seer, to see this. Then it something caught his eye. It was a shifting from the far right of him to the outskirts of the open area just as the trees start sprouting up to form start the forest.

It was a silver fox, well its coating was not exactly silver it was full black fur with a blue tint with a white tip on its tail and the tips of its ears. It was shuffling towards the confrontation that was in the middle of the field. Its eyes staring and watching them. They were so strange, so amazing but they were not the shining golden-yellow like others, this fox's eyes were an emerald green eyes. They sparked with intelligence and cunning, those very eyes brought about a strange fix of emotions from him, but this was a fox. How the hell was he attracted to a dam fox?

But then the strangest thing happened, it reminded her so much of the La Push pack, that was because that fox started to shift into a being. But this was no human; he could smell the venom coming from her. This was a shifting vampire, however that happened. Before he could think on this fact as he was pulled back to a reality where the shifting vampire was only a part of his imagination.

•§•

His cold diamond hard body jerked in a human nature when he was aware of the straight back chair that he sat in; in the back of his history class he could feel his sister's gaze from off to the side of the room. But he stared straight ahead, he had to think and this was the only class that he didn't have with his mind reading brother Edward. What did that mean, what was the point of the fates pulling him into a future sight when his immortal gift had been empathy. And who was that woman that stirred his undead heart the same way he felt when Alice and Edward stared at each other or when Rosalie is actually humored by Emmett even if she pretended to be annoyed.

What did this all mean? Was that vision even going to happen? And if so why hadn't Alice seen it? She had seen the upcoming confrontation with Victoria and her newborn army to kill Swan who had somehow gotten caught up in a fight between their coven and the nomad coven earlier in the year resulting in Victoria's mate's death. Edward had hoped that leaving would lead the red-headed vampire towards them and leave the people of Forks alone. They really could have cared less about Isabella Swan but this was the town that they had lived in before, there was a special love for this small, rainy, and cold town.

Jasper continued throughout the day as normal as possible with the all impossible thoughts going through his head. Of course they were all jumbled and Edward was unable to make sense of any of them. And every one of his family members knew that they would not get anything out of him if he didn't want to tell. And he wasn't ready to tell anyone of this, but there was one thing he was ready to admit: that he was ready to see that woman who brought out feelings of attraction and love in his chest.

He thought of how long it might be until this clash of covens started. As it was nearing April, Jasper wondered and pondered on all the possibilities that could happen but he had to clear his head to teach the others and La Push pack on how to fight against the newborns that were marching on Forks to kill them for murdering James.

He did not have time to think on the mystery woman.

Lessons took his mind off of everything he didn't want to think about. Took his thoughts off of the unexplainable to him, well that was until the fight two months later. Even in June it was muggy and raining but the war went on as Jasper watched over Alice as Edward made sure Swan's blood wasn't split; why she was there no one knew why she thought she was meant to be there.

Jasper was hissing in pain from the bite that he got from his fight. And then he heard it, the warning growl that was to be given when Victoria was dealt with. Jasper refused to stagger to where his family stood surrounding a fifteen year old girl that apparently was named Bree. Jasper couldn't help but pity the newborn as Swan stood close to her like an idiot. But Jasper didn't have enough time to pity the little girl as he saw a group of four come upon them quickly. He knew who they were, the volturi guards. Three men and one female, but his eyes didn't stay on them no his eyes went to tree line where he knew a silver fox was watching them. He wanted her to come out, wanted to see her in person and not in the vision from two months ago.

"What has happened to the others?" Jane's sadistic voice brought him back to the group in front of them.

"Died," Edward held onto Alice against his side, the volturi had always wanted Alice and Edward as well as Jasper himself for their gifts.

"All?"

"Yes, all have been taken care of." Carlisle answered as the "head" of the family.

Jane tilted her head, "and just how many were there?"

"Around seventeen including the creator and leader," the answering tone was matter-of-fact and making sure not to give anything away.

Jane's brother, Alec, gazed down at Bree who was still lying on the ground, "and this one? What about her?"

"She surrendered once the fight had ended and she saw that there were no one else to help her," Carlisle said. "We promised not to hurt her if she stopped attacking."

"And yet that was not your call to make, Carlisle Cullen." Jane's voice was coated in disgust and superiority. Then the youngling started to jerk and shake and scream at the top of her lungs begging for it to stop. Then it suddenly stopped.

An enchanting music swept throughout the field. It seemed to act as the wind and shuffled the leaves on the ground in its wake. They all knew it was this sweet sound that stopped Jane from continuing to torture the little one.

"Cease little volturi," the voice was barely a whisper but they all heard it. Heads turned to see where it came from, Jasper already knew what they would see as it was the girl that he saw in his vision after turning from a fox. She stood at 5'6", thick ebony black hair cataract down her back ending at the top of her thighs; it was spilt in half with the top half in a braided coil that ended with half the braid flowing with the rest of her hair. Her dress was a navy off shoulder Victorian style and then there were her eyes, if they could not smell the venom in her then they would have thought she was human from her unnaturally bright glowing sickly green eyes. There was age and wisdom behind those eyes.

Jasper didn't need Marcus Volturi to know that he had formed a mating bond with this woman.

"You know I do not like the sounds of torture," Her steps were slow and elegant as if she was a noble woman in the 17th century.

The Cullens were shocked to watch as Jane actually cowered to this woman, "yes Mrs. Potter."

The woman, Mrs. Potter, smiled gently, "Vulpina darling, I have no need for such a surname after thirteen centuries. But you should leave all of this to your leaders' dear one."

"They have asked us to take care of this, Vulpina," Felix's voice was deep and nonchalant as if he didn't care for what was going on.

Vulpina only walked forward, her steps still quiet and face still smiling elegantly at them. They all watched as she stepped up to the newborn and knelt down beside her. Her voice took on an airy tone, a hypnotic tone that filled all of them with a sense of dread. "Calm youngling. It no longer hurts; your body is lax and tired. That is right, close your eyes. You do not feel the pain any longer."

They were all shocked to see Bree Tanner close her eyes and her body was slumped on the ground and no longer panting from the pain that Jane inflicted on her.

It was as if she died, they had no sure way of knowing until Felix set her aflame and Bree Tanner never made one peep as if she was truly dead.

"What did you do?" Bella screamed, Jasper clenched his teeth together to stop his snarled from coming out.

Vulpina looked at him for a second and smiled, she floated over to him ignoring the human, "Hello, may I know your name?"

He refused to acknowledge his families quizzical looks and stares, his eyes only on her. He barely heard the shifter's snarls from the new vampire in their "lands". "Jasper Hale, ma'am, and yourself?"

She grinned, that grin softened her face and made her look younger than she probably was. "Vulpina, I gave up my surname after moving so much."

Bella seemed to hate being ignored, "You didn't answer my question. What did you do?!"

"Silence, little human," Vulpina's voice held a power that caused a duress for her to obey. "I am far older than you would even know. I am not obligated to answer your questions puny child."

Jasper felt a shiver run down the back of his spine; this girl was commanding and yet looked unintimidating for anyone at first glance. It excited him that this woman was his mate. She had seen hell, and sadly that was what he needed in a mate. Someone that would understand the hell that he had seen and be able to help him, if only he knew if she was a vegetarian or if she fed from humans?

"Now, Jane, Alec would you be able to inform Aro that I will be staying in Forks having met my mate. We will see about his offer at a later date he has gone this long without me, he can go on without me." Vulpina looked at the other four that stood across from them. Neither Jasper nor Vulpina conceded to look back at his family or Isabella who was silently fuming.

"Lord Aro and Caius will not be happy about this," it was the last man who still had his cloak hood on but they all knew his voice; he was the man tracker for the Volturi coven, Demetri.

"Pheesh, the big baby doesn't have to like it. If it wasn't for me or his brother he wouldn't even know about the gifted." Vulpina waved a hand dismissively, the Cullens all sucked in a breath at the girl's clear disdain of the Volturi leaders.

The four looked just as shocked before shaking themselves of the human emotions Jane nodded her head and signaled the two guards and brother to follow her and left.

Jasper hesitatingly wrapped an arm around her thin waist and pulled her against his side. He sighed in relief when she relaxed into his side. Turning to the others, Carlisle just looks between the two of them before sighing,

"Come let's go home and figure out what exactly is going on."

•§•

Jasper looked amused when he watched Vulpina sip at her blood tea. Something that this family had never heard of before, Jasper sat by her twisting a hard candy called a blood pop between his fingers. He hadn't tried it, but it did look interesting and wondered if it indeed tasted like blood. Apparently it was a magical invention for the vampires there, who would have thought that his mate was a witch before she was turned in the 8th century.

Once they had gotten back to the house, they had demanded her life story from her. But she had refused to tell them with Swan in the room, this had led to an argument and verbal fight about how she would be turned and part of the family after she graduated within the next year.

Jasper was still as stone during the whole thing, he wanted the thing gone, and she was not to be involved with them. She didn't know that they were planning on killing her and actually turning her. Or they would have left her with the wolf shape shifters. But they did not plan on turning her.

It took forever but they finally got rid of her and Edward and Alice drove her home. Then they started re-questioning her about her life, Jasper felt exasperated with them all hounding his mate. He wanted to talk to her and learn about her like a mate should. Of course, he told her about himself before she was made to talk. He felt it was only right for her to learn about the new family prior to telling them about herself.

Of course Carlisle felt like he should have gone first as the head of the family or the coven leader.

She sipped at her tea along the story not questioning anything just letting him start off,

"I was born in London in the 17th century more specifically 1640. My mother had died during childbirth and so I was raised by a single father who was an Anglican Pastor for the church. At the time London was in an upheaval for both religious and political beliefs. My father was a head leader for witch hunts as well as other supernatural beings. I just felt that my father was insane as well as his friends and were just killing innocent people, I had wanted to be a doctor when I was human but as my father's health declined and aged I was forced to take over for him. I was distressed at killing but I was considered far more intelligent than my father and found an actually coven of vampires in the sewers under the main streets of London. I did believe that vampires were evil and that they were making a choice to feed off of humans. But when we attacked the coven from the sewers I was bitten, knowing my father as I knew him I hid myself in a cellar during the three days of the transformation I remember trying not to scream to keep anyone from finding me.

"I had hated what I became and tried to kill myself in various different ways. Drowning in the channel, jumping of cliffs finally I tried to starve myself by hiding in a cave away from civilizations so I wouldn't feed from any humans. Eventually I was sent into a bloodlust and attacked a deer that had been gazing nearby the entrance to my cave. When my mind had finally cleared from its crazed mind, I realized that I could survive off of animal blood instead of human blood." Carlisle had paused in his story to see if Vulpina had any questions, when she motioned for him to continue he did so.

"I had found a new life no that I could live off of animal blood, over the course of two centuries I had been able to perfect and control the bloodlust and resist it. I had studied at night; the people around me had called me a "nighttime patron for the arts." I studied diligently to follow my dreams of becoming a doctor now that I could resist the pull to human blood. I made friends with other vampires that I meet along my travels.

"I was studying in Italy at the time when I actually stumbled upon the Volturi, they were-"

"I know of the volturi Carlisle Cullen, I myself have studied with them when I was younger." She interrupted quietly.

Carlisle nodded his head, "Anyhow, I lived with them for about twenty years, and then I moved to the new world as it was called at the time. I used my skills as a doctor to help people around me.

"As I met Esme when she was a young girl in 1911, she had broken her leg and the local doctor wasn't in she I helped her. Despite her being human we could feel an attraction like that of a mate but it was only a brief and mild encounter before I had moved again. I had been feeling lonely over the years and it was only increasing as the years continued. I changed Edward when he was seventeen in 1918 in Chicago. It was the first time I had tasted human blood, and it was not as I would have imaged it to taste but it was then easier to feed from animals. We had said that he would be my brother-in-law of my late wife, with me being twenty-six and him seventeen it fit better than saying he was my adopted son.

"The next one I turned was Esme; in 1921 we were in Wisconsin when I saw her again. I never thought I would have seen her again but she was dying, all those that I changed were dying as I never wanted to force a human with a life left to live to change, but when I changed her the emotions from our one time meeting were amplified and we married with Edward posing as our cousin and brother like before.

"The third one of us was Rosalie. I was walking home from work in New York at the time when I found her, when I turned her she was rightfully anger with the fact that the choice was taken from her. To be honest I had been hoping that Rosalie would come around and mate with Edward so that he wasn't as alone in the immortal world. Fool me they absolutely despised each other and got into physical confrontations just as much as they got into verbal ones. It was lucky that two years after her being turned, Rosalie found her mate in Emmett who was hunting at the time, when Rosalie brought him back to us she wanted me to turn him for her. I couldn't say no when I saw a desperate look in her eyes, something that I had never seen before. So I turned him.

"Alice and Jasper were not turned by myself but when they joined the family it didn't matter. Alice ended up being Edward's mate; Jasper hadn't found his mate until tonight apparently."

Everyone turned to Esme next, despite all bar one knew the story already. She had a small smile on her face,

"I was born in 1895, in Columbus Ohio. I had an average normal childhood, I was happy when I hit my teenage years I got into loads of trouble with my mischievous nature. Like Carlisle said, I had broken my leg when I fell from a tree. He left soon after that afternoon but I never forgot how nice he was to me and everyone else. I had wanted to be a school teacher but my parents didn't want that for me but wanted me to stay in Columbus, get married and have a family. Being pressured into doing what they had wanted I married at 22 his name was Charles Evenson, it was never a good marriage as he was an abusive man. I went to my family hoping for help from them but at the time it didn't matter and it was an embarrassment to the wife's family if she left the marriage so they told me to keep quiet about the abuse. I was elated and relieved when Charles had been drafted for the First World War, but when he returned in 1919 it got harder to endure. I had been resigned to live with it until one day he died or I did until I discovered that I was pregnant.

"I couldn't let my child grow up in that kind of environment and I ran away to Wisconsin were I had a cousin who let me stay with her. But it reprieve didn't last long as he found me and I ran again. It was in Ashland that I had posed as a war widow, I was finally able to follow my dream of becoming a school teacher to support myself and my soon-to-be born baby. I had a son in 1921; it wasn't meant to be as my son died two days later with lung fever now a days it's called pneumonia. I had tried to kill myself in my grief by throwing myself off of a cliff. I was barely alive when I was found, my body was so mangled that they didn't attempt to revive me, Carlisle found me in the morgue. I had regained consciousness sometime during those three days in excruciating pain. When it was finally over I was never angry with Carlisle for what he had done, and I was happy to see him again. He gave me a life that I had never had before and loved me just as much as I love him."

Vulpina smiled softly, "your son would have had a lovely mother and these teens are lucky to have you."

Esme probably would have been blushing since she was acting all flustered and embarrassed. "Oh thank you dear."

It was clear that they were going in a particular order as Edward was next up, "I was born in 1901 in Chicago Illinois; I was an only child, my mother was Elizabeth Masen and she stayed home with me as a housewife and my father, Edward Masen was a very successful lawyer who took care of us and provided me with music lessons as well as an opportunity to attend a very good private school. My father was an emotional stunted man who didn't have that much time for me and my mother with his demanding career due to this, my mother became the center of my life. I made sure to excel in my studies and I was a pianist but that wasn't the career I was hoping for.

"I had been enamored and captured by the soldier's life, but I loved my mother to much to leave not to mention I had been underage at the time."

Jasper wanted to scoff, he was underage and he still snuck into the military and climbing the ranks to become a major. Vulpina snuck a look in his direction off to her right with a knowing smirk.

"Although any plans I had, had for a future went south when my family became victims of the Spanish influenza in 1918, my father was the first to die with the disease. My mother begged Carlisle to save me in any way he could. He snuck me out of the hospital after my mother's demise and changed me at his house.

I had an amusing time answering all of Carlisle's unasked questions when he couldn't figure it out for some time. And then Carlisle learned of my telepathic abilities. We figured it was from where I had been able to read people and guess what they were thinking when I was human that had transformed into my gift when I was turned into a vampire."

"Understandable as well as reasonable," Vulpina nodded with the explanation.

"I did rebel at one point and fed from criminals for four years leaving in 1927 before I came back in 1931. The first human I had ever fed from was Esme's ex Charles Evenson. Two years after I came back Carlisle had changed Rosalie hoping that we'd hit it off I suppose you could say. It was only lucky that Rosalie found Emmett so quickly. It was in 1950 that Alice and Jasper found us and moved in, it was just like an immediate connection with Alice when they moved in and we realized we were mates."

Vulpina had been sipping the blood tea slowly throughout the three stories before she stood up and refilled her cup, "it is no one's fault for what you did. Being turned at the point in your life where you would be making more mistakes and learning from them it was only expected for you to rebel against your "parents" to discover who you were even in your vampire life."

Edward wanted to argue and fight with this girl but he had studied psychology and knew that teens rebelled at one point or another and he had not rebelled against his mother during his human life. So he only nodded his head in a 'thank you' before turning to the next story teller.

Rosalie's eyes were cold obviously not wanting to tell her about her story but she told her non-the-less. "I was born in the early 1915 un Rochester, New York. I was not an only child; I was the eldest of three with two younger brothers. We had a good life, my father worked at a bank and provided well enough for my mother to stay home as a housewife. During the Great Depression my father's job was able to keep us afloat and well off. My parents took pride in my beauty and the attention that my looks garnered. I was spoiled at a young age, with my father buying my beautiful things. I had no really ambition to rise in the ranks with the socialites of society unlike my parents I was just happy being Rosalie Hale and being beautiful.

I was bothered by the Cullens family beauty as I was used to being the most beautiful but I rarely saw them and didn't let it bother me so much.

My mother sent me out to my father's work one day taking his forgotten lunch to him, she had dressed me up in one of my best dresses in hoping that I would catch the bank owner's eye. Which it indeed did, Royce King II sent me flowers in hopes that we would begin courting our relationship was not based on feelings what so ever, it was only on a physical attraction that he had to me and I to him. Royce was focused more on the bank than on us so it didn't reach an emotional level connection. We were engaged and about one week before our marriage I was visiting a friend of mine who had just had a newborn baby born. When her husband came home and kissed her, it reminded me of my lack of loving relationship. As I was walking home I ran into Royce and his friends who were all drunk. He was bragging about my beauty and how we would be an ideal couple with me on his arm like a trophy wife it lead to me being repeatedly sexually assaulted by him and his friends."

Here she paused like she was expecting something, but whatever she was expecting was not what she got apparently from the surprise on her face.

"I was angry with Carlisle for turning me. I soon avenged my own death by killing of my attacks one by one and I made sure to leave Royce for last. I had a flair for dramatics and donned a wedding dress, I found King in a room without windows and the walls were thick and had a vault like door, he even had two men guarding the doors.

When I killed them I made sure not to spill a drop of blood because I was still considered a newborn at the time. It was two years after my transformation that I found Emmett. When Alice and Jasper joined, I and Jasper posed as twin siblings due to our similar looks."

Almost all of the Cullens were shocked that Vulpina had no reaction to Rosalie's story. Many would react in pity, shock, and horror.

Vulpina had seen war and horror and bloodshed. Her story was sad and teary but it wasn't not the worst that she had seen nor been through, so she let her drop her story which obviously caused her pain and turned to Emmett.

Emmett was happy that this enigmatic woman didn't make a big deal out of his wife's story when she didn't want speak about it.

"I was born in Gatlinburg Tennessee in 1915; my family was a Scotch-Irish family. I was considered reckless and wild. But I always made sure that we had plenty of game and food. I worked on a railroad with my older brothers with my little sister helped my mother with the housework. I was out hunting when Rosalie found me in 1935. I had been fighting with a black bear-"

"Mauled," Rosalie corrected.

" _fighting,"_ Emmett stressed, "I was shocked when I saw Rosalie hovering over me. I thought she was an angel and even said that I was "being saved by an angel who brought him to God." When they were explaining the fact that I had been turned into a vampire, I was surprised sure but I was more shocked than worry which was probably what unnerved Rosie and Carlisle. Of course when I told them why I wasn't freaking out I got slapped upside the head."

Vulpina smirked, "and what did you say?"

Emmett laughed, "I told them that "Hell's not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you." Of course I think she slapped me not knowing what else to do."

She simply nodded her head before turning to look at Alice, her impish smile only made her pixie look more sinister like she was about to play a bunch of pranks.

"I don't remember much of my past but I have learned that I was in an asylum when I was changed in 1920. I never knew my creator but a nomad vampire named James had killed him because we believe I was his singer as a human."

"Wait was your name Mary?" Vulpina asked surprised.

Alice leaned forward probably hoping to learn more about herself, "Yes, how do you know that?"

"I remember Talmadge talking about you a lot. You were his favorite."

"Talmadge?" her voice was dripping in curiosity.

Vulpina nodded her head, "Talmadge Rovers. He worked at an insane asylum for years. He would talk about a girl named Mary Brandon who had been institutionalized after the murder of her mother. He spoke often of how she saw things that were unexplainable and how she told him all that she knew until one day she no longer remembered. It turned out that she was receiving electroshock therapy which caused her to lose her memory. Her family was from Biloxi Mississippi. Tal said that he was told her father was a jeweler and pearl trader who traveled frequently while the mother stayed home taking care of the two daughters: Mary Alice and Cynthia."

"Did…did he learn of how the mother died?" Alice's voice was quiet and unlike the hyper energizer bunny like usually.

Vulpina looked apologetically as she told them what she knew, "Mary told him that she had a vision of her mother's death and for a while her mother kept a vigilante to keep safe until after letting her guard down her mother was indeed killed. It was ruled accidental and the father silenced his eldest daughter. Apparently not even half a year after her mother's death, her father remarried some Yankee- which I take offense to- from Illinois. Mary said that the woman treated her coldly and brainwashed the little girl, Cynthia.

Tal told me that Mary made allegations towards her new step-mother and father conspiring to kill her mother pushing her father into a rage for such a suggestion against his new wife. Mary said that she had a vision of her father and mother's killer outlining a plan to kill her she had tried to hide out with her closest relatives' but they blamed her for an earlier death in the family and turned her away, she tried to go to the town's marshal but her father was steps ahead of her and convinced the townspeople that she had gone mad and placed her in a mental asylum two counties away from Biloxi.

Talmadge told me that even though losing her memories, a personality that he believed was her true self came through as a cheerful and humorous as well as hyper person. Tal told me of James and how he had planned to get Mary out of there as soon as possible and hide her from James. But it didn't work out, I found out that James killed Talmadge after turning Mary Alice and when James had found her it was three days and she was fully turned."

Alice was shocked; she forgot to pretend to breathe in her shock. Edward held onto her making sure that she knew he still loved her.

"So that's what happened." Shaking her head getting rid of whatever thoughts that plagued her she went on with the story that now had a new beginning, "when I woke up, I couldn't remember anything anymore, my visions were more intense and clear than they had ever been before. My first vision had been of me with Edward and Jasper finding his and we were all happy with the Cullen family. I had an infrequent control of myself and developed a conscience by myself and tried to feed off of animals.

I had a vision of meeting Jasper in a café in Philadelphia and we did meet in 1948. Jasper had been traveling trying to find a new purpose and agreed to accompany me to join the family and we finally arrived in 1950."

The last of the Cullen Family was Jasper, "And you love?"

Jasper felt ecstatic when his mate called him 'love', "I was born in Houston, Texas in 1844, I snuck into the Confederate Army underage using persuasion which was a skill I had put to use many times before. With two years of joining I had climbed the ranks to major in the army becoming the youngest major at around seventeen/eighteen. We were having an evacuation of women and children when I rode back to Galveston and encountered three female vampires who had lost their territories to other covens. My creator Maria recognized my military uniform and changed me in the hopes that I would be able to use my training and experiences to create and mold an efficient and systematic army. Maria used me and other newborn vampires to regain control of her previous territory. She had two accomplices that had reclaimed their own respective territories and had tried to rebel against Maria.

"Maria had been playing with me and had me convinced that she was in love with me and once I had recognized the two's malicious and hostile emotions, I helped her kill them. She used my empathic abilities to control the younger newborns. I was responsible to kill and dispose of the newborns after the war to regain the territories; she never kept newborns after their first year because they start to lose strength. I had befriended one of the newborns and was able to persuade Maria to keep him around.

Peter ran off with his newborn mate, Charlotte. When I had let them run Maria began to get fearful of me not to mention mistrusting and she started to plan on how to kill me. I plotted to kill her first, which was not something I wanted to do. Despite not truly loving her she had meant the most to me for so long but being around the covens for so long and festering off of their savage feelings had me becoming almost vicious."

Jasper paused to gouge his mate's feelings wondering if she was disgusted with him but all he could pick up was an understanding and calmness that had him continuing his story. He couldn't remember ever talking to anyone this much about himself.

"Peter and Charlotte came back around 1938 and told me about other covens in the north coexisting and I followed hoping for peace. Unfortunately I didn't find it, my target's emotions started to drive me into a depression and soon I left Peter and his mate. I attempted to fed less but the thirst grew overwhelming each time.

That went on for ten years before I met Alice in 1948. She told me about the Cullens and how they lived. I agreed to come with and try this new diet, I have had many slips after living off of human blood for so long but I try to keep to our diet."

Vulpina shook her head, before setting down her third cup of blood tea and held his hand. Feeding him emotions to calm him and let him know that she was proud of him for what he was doing.

"Well I suppose it is now my turn correct?" it was a rhetorical question but it was still meet with nods from those around her.

"My name had been Vulpina Zanna Radella Potter-Black; I was born in 784 in a small town on the border of Sudergeona and the kingdom of West Seaxe in today Surrey. I was a born to a pureblood wizarding lord and someone considered a second class witch as my maternal grandparents were squibs –non magical- form their families. We were at war during the time with a man that was hoping to gain control of the entire wizarding world. My parents were killed when I was fifteen months old when they had been killed. A very influential man had decided that was to fight his war despite women's role in the world at the time of my birth. And so he wanted me under his control.

In doing so he planned on leaving me with my maternal side of the family as my father's side had all died at the start of the war leaving me as the last heiress. It was fortunate enough that my godfather made sure to gather me from the ruins of the cottage retreat that we had been staying in. He had my family's wills read and made sure that the man had no control of me or my life. I lived my life hidden away from people. My godfather raised me isolated from anyone and everyone with only my books and music for company, I loved my godfather I truly did but he went extremes that I considered ridiculous. Well I did until I turned seventeen.

My godfather was to hold a ball for me to have courters come and try to woo me for my hand; many came of course who wouldn't? I was the heiress to three of the richest families by marrying me they had control of my estates and accounts.

It was the one night that Sirius, my godfather, had taken down the wards for the men to portkey and apparate or floo in to the welcoming room. It was a mistake, one of the courters came to greet him just as all the others had, when he had brought my hand to place a kiss on the back like a common greeting in my time he portkeyed me out the manor."

They all watched a glazed over look enter her eyes. They knew she was no longer in that room but thousands of years in the past.

"I blanked out but when I came to I was chained to a wall in the dungeon of some manor. If my time line was right I was down there for two weeks before the master of the house came down to see me. I was bleeding out from torture as well as several bouts of sexual assault. The master of the house ended up being the same man that had killed my family sixteen years before. When he told me of what he was planning for me as well as my godfather I lost my temper. It had only happened twice before as my temper was violent and unpredictable. The man, his name was Thomas but he went by Voldemort as he was scared of death, blew up. I made sure to concentrate my magic so heavily that he began to suffocate and then as he was dying… my magic always fueled my music, I began singing forcing my magic into the song and he exploded. All those in the manor were killed from asphyxiation when I concentrated my magic earlier in that night.

It busted through the wards and alerted the authorities, that the next thing I knew was Sirius holding me in his arms and aurors –our form of police– were examining the magical residue to magic sure that it truly was the dark lord as he was called. The man from before his name was Albus Dumbledore seemed to have stopped me from getting home treatment and I was forced into our hospital. It was there that I was turned. We have things such as blood pops and other blood substances for vampires to live on to help give them some form of normalcy for them in the wizarding world. I moved back into the manor with my godfather. It was during one of my bored moments that we discovered I was an enchantress."

"What's that exactly?" Emmett could stop himself from asking.

Vulpina laughed slightly, "An enchantress is a woman that can enchant another being to do as they want. I use my music and voice. We also call this _compulsion_ as the person is compiled to do as they are told by the enchanter or enchantress."

Emmett whistled lowly, "No wonder the Volturi want you so badly."

"Yes, but they have waited almost three thousand years ago. But they know better than to try and force me."

Esme nodded her head, "so does this mean you will be staying with us from now on."

Jasper started to worry, he didn't even think about if she wanted to leave. He would of course follow her anywhere but he really wanted to stay with his family.

"I supposed so of course I will need to get some modern clothes. All I have are my Victorian style clothes." Vulpina looked down at her dress. Alice and Rosalie squealed in excited at the thought of shopping.

Esme ignored her two daughters, "Now we usually enroll the teens in high school."

"of course."

"So would you prefer to be enrolled under Vulpina or one of your other names?" Esme asked kindly.

Vulpina looked thoughtful for a second, "it suppose it is time for a change, I'll go by Radella Black until Jasper and I are comfortable in our relationship for marriage and I'll go by Whitlock."

"Whitlock?"

"Well that would be my husband's name of course you could enroll me under Cullen but I would prefer to go by my husband's name once we are married." Vulpina didn't see any problem with that. The only bad thing that Vulpina saw in this whole thing was that Bella would be joining them in school which seriously sucked.

Jasper gasped her hand gently and smiled slightly at her. This might not be that bad.

•§•

It was the start of the school year. Ellie had fit in the family easily, and Jasper had not been any happier than when he was with Radella as they had started calling her to get use to her new name. Jasper still remembered when she shifted into her fox form and they were all shocked and surprised and demanded answers as to why she could do that.

She brought about a humor and fun that no one else could have they all felt complete with her in the family. But she didn't get along with Bella and that was amusing to watch. It seemed that no matter what was said Bella still came around and tried to get in between Alice and Edward thinking she and Edward were meant to be together.

Jasper was in the back of Emmett jeep with Ellie laying her head on his shoulder and he was playing with her hair. They joked about how they were going to be causing chaos with a new Cullen in town. Emmett turns back to them,

"Ready to make a splash"

Ellie sat up and grabbed Jasper's hand and sent him a quick smirk before hopping out of the Jeep. All talking in the parking lot stopped with the new girl's appearance. Jasper wanted to growl at the emotions of lust coming off of so many of them, as well as smirk at how envious some people are of his mate's beauty. A quick kiss on the lips brought about grasp and shock from all standing around them wanting to know who the beauty was.

"This is going to be an interesting year, don't you think love?" Ellie muttered scanning the lot with an uninteresting eye.

Jasper chuckled lowly, "I believe so, darling. I believe so."

Yup, an interesting year indeed, Jasper couldn't help but think to himself as they all walk to the front office.

 **I think I'm going to end it end. Don't know if I'm going to add anything on to it.**


	2. Chapter 2

She looked around her; it seemed that her very move will be watched by these simpletons. She did not understand why or how the Cullens dealt with this. She would have rather drained them all dry and continue on with her limitless life, but she was falling in love with Jasper.

She grumbled to herself as she marched through the hall way, her previous class had only her in it with none of her new family to accompany her. It had seemed that even the teacher was transfixed by her looks and enchanting manner and behavior, as he could not finish his lesson for the day much less a sentence before he stared at her once more.

It had been two months since she had joined the Cullens' coven, and slowly but surely she had been falling in love with her mate, Jasper Whitlock. He was silent and left everyone else to be rambunctious and boisterous while he would rather read his history books. Vulpina wouldn't have it any other way. She had tried the animal blood with them but it didn't seem to work for her she preferred the blood-replenishing potion that she used to feed. But it didn't stop her from going on their hunts, she would take her flute and play melody after melody as they hunted but she mainly played for Jasper who was still having a rough time with the animal blood.

She made a left turn to head towards Calculus, which was her last class before lunch, thank Biera that Isabella Swan was not in this class. Ellie couldn't stop the sigh from leaving her cold dead lips; she knew that no one understood it. Even Jasper had not even the slightest inclination as to why she hated the human girl.

They seemed to believe that Ellie would behave like her new sister, Rosalie, about humans, but it wasn't humans that upset her. It was this one particular human that set her on edge and wanting to snap her neck. Of course she couldn't explain to them why, they would never believe her no matter if it was the truth or not. If the vegetarian vampires wanted the Volturi to march on Forks and demolish and dismember them before lighting the pieces of their body on fire for one measly human girl that was not who they thought she was than Radella would make sure that she and Jasper were no longer with the group when it happened.

When she had noticed that the little brat of a human was in the first half of her classes she wanted to rip her limbs of and set herself on fire. She didn't need to hear all of the shit she had going through her head. That was what made her hate in the first place. If she to tell her new family that she would then have to explain the rather complex side to her gift, but no now she was hearing the awestruck voices of these dunces. Sometimes she truly wished she wasn't an enchantress, it caused more problems than it was worth.

During Calculus, She let her thoughts wonder back to the last two months, where she spent her time integrating into the Cullens' lifestyles, getting to know Jasper as himself and not just her mate, not to mention annoying the ever-loving crap out of Isabella Swan when she came over to harass them. Ellie barely looked down at the problem filled paper as her hand flew across it writing answer after answer and probably annoying the teacher as she refused to work out the problem like he had asked them to do but seriously if she knew it in her head and knew she was right why was she going to waste time by writing it all out.

Time seemed to slow slightly as she placed the pencil down at a human pace so not to cause any suspicion for them all. She didn't have to work as hard as the others to remember the human movements as she was older and spent the majority of her time with humans, so to remember to move her head from side to side as if getting rid of a crick in her neck was natural to her as well as "stretching" her legs before getting up slowly to hand the worksheet over to the teacher. She arched an eyebrow as he looked at her as if he was an imbecile and had never seen her before. She just sighed and laid the paper on his desk before turning around to walk back to her desk.

Feeling eyes burning into her skirt covered behind made her snarl like a devil but she thought of Jasper and calmed her raging emotions. If she went to meet him at lunch like this it would set him on edge and that wasn't good. But the calming process only held her back a bit not enough to stop her thoughts from causing the teacher great pain. The man was younger than her by many centuries and even if she was human she would have been his student not something that she was interested in. Those plain eyes tracking her every move and hip sway would have made her vomit if she was human but she could only have the feeling of wanting to vomit not being able to actually regurgitate her previous meals and consumptions.

The revulsion left Ellie coveting the feel of Jasper's embrace. The sense of safety that came with being with her mate helped her restrain herself from draining these revolting humans empty of their "precious" blood. She watched the clock, waiting for the bell to ring telling her that she could head to the lunch room and cuddle with Jasper. And hopefully Isabella wouldn't sit with them but that was probably an impractical wish. She reacted very humanly to the boredom she was supposed to be feeling and pulled a book out of the satchel bag that she used to carry her school books.

The book was one that she had re-read many times throughout her long life. And she simply thought of other human reactions that would not be obvious, and began drumming her fingers impulsively and rapidly on the cover of the book. She lost herself in her own mind thinking of different music sheets that she had memorized even before she was a vampire.

She was up at out the door seconds before the bell even rang. And even still Jasper was leaning against the wall across from the classroom's door. Ellie grinned and smiled when he grinned back. She sighed happily when the weight of Jasper's arm around her waist registered in her mind. She leaned into that grip, how she hated these puny humans, hated how they invaded her personal space. She was unused to this, she would interact with them for brief moments and not this continuous meetings and it was wearing on her mind which was already instable from her gift.

She could feel the nervous and concern gaze from her mate, but she only smiled up at him gently and continued to walk towards the cafeteria.

"What's wrong, darlin'?" Jasper's southern accent was barely there unnoticeable by humans.

Looking around at the gather mortals that held no value to their own lives and understand what little time they truly had. "Later love."

Their eyes locked and held each other's gaze coming to an understanding and continued on their walk over to the Cullen lunch table. Jasper could feel the deep seeded loathing that his mate hid from the others when she saw Isabella trying to get Edward's attention. He rubbed soothing circles to calm her, it worked as he felt her emotions calm down a little more.

"Yo, Jasper, Ellie," Emmett raised his hand in greeting. Rosalie smiled gently towards them before returning to her previous ice cold mask. Alice sent them a weary smile that lacked its usual eccentric happiness. Edward looked stuck between distress at the human girl clinging to him for attention and glee at seeing the last two of his siblings.

The nodded they heads in greeting and Radella sat down next to Alice as Jasper went off to get him a tray to fool these silly beings that would probably never have noticed if they were eating anyway or not. As her mate's calming presence slowly retreated, her ire and rage returned. It was just impossible for her too be nice to her and it was pressing on her control to not attack her. Not after what she had learned not after what she knew Isabella wanted to do to her new family. And that was something she would not allow to happen no matter at what cost.

It seemed that Alice was aware of her slipping control as she slid into the seat on her left that had been open and waiting for jasper to come back. Alice offered her a comforting smile and pet her hand hoping that it would help her. Ellie smiled tiredly, she could never have said that Alice didn't know what she was doing. Because it seemed that even though Alice had no clue as to why Ellie couldn't stand Isabella, she was always there for her. Ellie breathed deeply letting all the sweet aromas around her to sooth her raging best and thinking about something else, like the hunt that her and jasper were going on that evening as a celebrator event of them completing the first quarter of a bonding.

Of course each time that spent working on their bond, it had been time that they snuck away to get to be together. It helped that they were comfortable with each other to talk about things that would otherwise be hard to talk about. They discussed their pasts, the problems that they had to deal with as a human…well the ones that were remember able for them. Jasper told her of the fuzzy details like a woman that looked to have a pair of high cheek bones and his honey blonde hair. While a man stood on her right, at least a head taller whose hair was shaggy and all over the place. It seemed apparent to the both of them that it was in all likely-hood his parents before it ran off to join the war.

And she spoke to him of her lonely childhood, being kept indoors and her escape into the books surrounding her, her entire life. She spoke of how her adopted father seemed to distances himself from time to time and left her care to the house elves, of which she explained to him. She talked on how she dreamt about the night her parents were killed and the faintest of red that she saw which she believed to have been her mother's hair as she was struck down.

Ellie smiled softly to herself; yes the second quarter of their bonding was surely done with their dead heart-to-hearts. Communication was an important key aspect in a relationship just as was a physical attraction which had never been a problem for them. They probably would have thought each other was the most perfect and beautiful person in the world even if they weren't vampires. And if the was going to be as long as theirs was going to be they needed to have an understanding of how to talk to one another about their problems and whatever was one their mind. The light thump that the paper tray made as it hit the table jostled her from her thoughts of their future hunt.

Jasper seemed to be analyzing everything about her when she met his eyes. The concern was as clear as day in his warm amber eyes, she swore that her cheeks would have been a nice cherry red if she was still able to blush. But all she did was let her emotions, no matter how much turmoil they may be in, fill her eyes and let them talk for her. Of course all that trouble just got her a deep frown and a tugging to lean into his solid frame in hopes of shielding her from whatever was causing her pain.

She wanted to growl when she heard Bella pretend to gag quietly at their display.

"I apologize. Was there something that you needed," Ellie sneered in perfected comparison to her old potions tutor of course he was dead now as well as all the others from her original time.

'Wow thinking that would make one think that I had traveled back in time or something.' She thought to herself and it seemed that it filtered through to Edward whose brow puckered in confusion on hearing it.

Isabella only shook her head, "no I had nothing to say. I just was wondering… if it was appropriate for such behavior."

Ellie froze in ice cold rage, "and just what," she snarled nearly feral, "behavior is that?"

"Well clinging on to Jasper of course. Anyone could tell that you clearly don't know him that well if you don't even know that he is extremely uncomfortable with any type of touching." She had a sickly sweet smile on her face.

Radella's green eyes bleed red in response to her fury, "listen hear little girl. My mate will do as he pleases just as I will with my mate. If we choice to have a physical contact that is not yours or anyone else's business. If you presume to speak to me as if I was a wayward child then I will be glad to ensure that you remember the fact that I am far older than anyone at this table."

The pure terror that flashed in her eyes let all those at the table know just how scared Bella was with Ellie near her. Rosalie barely stopped the scoff that was stuck in her throat at the fact that Bella turned away and went back to flirting with Edward despite his dispassionate and rejecting looks towards the girl.

Ellie looked on in disdain just waiting for the bell to ring so that she may be able to head off towards history with Jasper. She thought back to one of the earlier days in the summer when they explained to them about how Isabella swan had come into the fold and they had been unable to get rid of her.

Rosalie had been the one to tell her as Jasper was still trying to control some of the more basic emotions that came with discovering one's mate and the other had been unavailable to tell her.

She spoke of how Swan had ended up being Edward's singer and that they had been debating on if they should move or risk it and continue to live there. It seemed that they were willing to risk it as long as they were super careful with and cautious of everything and everyone. They stuck to their ways and only spoke to each other never anyone outside of the family. Edward learned to ignore the call of Bella's blood and was able to continue his business as normal only needing to go a few extra hunts by nothing to big or even suspicion.

Then late November early December came and Tyler Crowley almost ran Isabella over with his van. Knowing that the blood would put them at an even great risk than saving her, Edward, being the fastest, saves her from being hit and this seemingly impossible rescue led Isabella down the path to discovering all those little things that went bump in the night.

It went even further when she had invited herself to everything with the Cullens. As that had led to last year's biggest issue with James the nomad vampire, who was killed to save the human which in turn was a catalyst for Victoria.

Ellie had snorted very humanly at that, one little bug had started a battle between a nomad group and the Olympia Coven.

She mentally sighed at the fact that because Isabella had figured it all out with the help of her shifter friend, Jacob Black, she held the proverbial gun in this game of Russian roulette. One word out of her mouth no matter if the humans think she's crazy the Volturi would never let that sort of risk live and then when it got back that she was connected to the Cullens they would in turn be killed.

All that added up to the fact that know Isabella Swan was either to be turned into a vampire or killed to keep their secret safe from the fearful world of humans.

Jasper placed his lips to her ear and whisper soothingly to her calming her chaotic thoughts and spiraling emotions. It had to be something with being mates as never once had the feelings of a waterfall rushed over her like it usually would if Jasper was using his gift on someone. He calmed her with his very presence and sense of safety that was offered from him being her mate.

"I really can't stand her." Ellie made sure that her voice was low enough that the damned human at their table wouldn't be able to hear her but the others understood her just fine.

Jasper only nodded his head in agreement; he was probably the only one of the Cullens that never pressed her to explain why she didn't like Bella never having met her before that day in the field. He was falling in love with her. He recalled their conversation about their bonding.

It was a little bit differently compared to the other vampires with their gifts. While the others mated and bonded before learning about each other, his mate was born in a different time with different powers despite her magic having burnt out with her humanity.

It became apparent that they had a different sort of relationship when he felt some ancient magic washing over him one night, when he had asked her about it, it had gotten them into a deep conversation about their mating while all of their other talks about been to learn about each other and not actually focus on their mateship.

She explained that half of their bonding was completed and approved by Lady Magic, the four key points that seemed to play a large role in a good relationship. He had learned was what they were going through as some sort of steps before the magics blessed them and they mated. A physical attraction was a given from the beginning, Jasper was appalled and deeply confused as to how anyone could have been able to considered his mate to be ugly and unattractive. And then communication. That had been all that they did at night, Jasper was a little confused as to what the last half of their bonding was but he supposed that when they were given the lady magic's blessing he would be able to feel it.

As he thoughts began to wander off in perplexed thought as to what the last two might be he felt his mate start to drag him off, finally acknowledging the shrill and high pitched ringing that was the bell telling them to get to class. At least he had his mate in this one.

Jasper sighed in relief once they got home. Especially since Swan wasn't coming with them. He didn't have the slightest clue why his mate didn't like her and he wasn't going to torture his mate by keeping Isabella around them. Although he would need to find out why Ellie had such a hard time around her. It wasn't even that Ellie wanted Bella's blood; he never got the hunger feeling from his mate when she was around it was just a severe irritation that had Ellie wanting to break that human's scrawny neck

Of course Ellie didn't but still Jasper could honestly say that he wouldn't love for that to happen. Jasper bit back a sigh of aggravation which was so HUMAN, but he resolved to ask her about why when they went out the night. They needed trust in the relationship if they were going to make this work. And he was an undead who was dead set on making it work. He felt a twitch of amusement as Edward and Ellie played a piece that flowed like water together. Everyone around them couldn't help but love the music. It felt to Jasper as if she was playing for his soul because it was like a soothing balm to heal all the wrongs that he had committed to the world in his time as a vampire. It was almost as magnificent as when Ellie laughed. That tinkering bell sound that would ring throughout the house, yes, Jasper could honestly say that he was falling in love with her. She breathed life into an old routine; they had all done this for so long it became stifling and boring. But vampires were always repeating, they had eternity and they were only so many things they could accomplish and do before it became redundant and the movements become full of lack-luster.

Ellie leaned over Jasper's shoulders, one arm curled around his collar bone to rest on the opposite should and the other was dangling, while her head was tilted before leaning in close.

"Try the bishop at d5." Her voice was barely there even for him as if it was a passing thought that he could not quite grasp and so he knew that Rosalie couldn't hear her if he could barely hear her.

Re looking at the board, Jasper went with his mate and entrapped one of Rosalie's Knights. A quick kiss to his check and Ellie was off somewhere else. Jasper grinned openly, his love was probably in her fox form basking in the rare sunlight even if it was almost dawn no that the day had passed by them.

Rosalie smiled gently at him while pondering her next move, "you truly do love her, don't you?"

"I don't think there was ever a question about that," Jasper's voice had no emotion in it. It seemed to the rest of the family that only Ellie could break his aloof and cold mask to show the young brilliant strategic minded man underneath his military past.

"I was stating a fact and it is pleasant to see you smile again." Rosalie always had a soft spot for her "twin", they had always seen eye to eye on almost everything. She ached when she saw the longing looks in his eyes as he looked around at the couples in their family but now. Now he had his mate and was just as happy as all the others in his family. The only problem that he had was the fact that they had not completed the bond. Like seriously, what were the four key points to a relationship, he wondered who he could ask since it seemed that his mate wouldn't help him in this. So who to ask?

"Jasper dear, where is Ellie?" Esme's gentle voice broke through his concentration.

If he had been human, he would have said that he had heard a ding! In his mind as if he had had a "lightbulb moment". Esme would surely know what the four points were so that way he could focus on them and then bond with his mate.

Quickly capturing Rosalie's queen, Jasper stood up and walked into the kitchen where Esme started "dinner" which Ellie and Esme would take to the home-less shelter in Port Angelo's. Of course everyone in the house would be able to hear what they would be talking about but he didn't care all that much. They had all said that he was emotional stunted before which Emmett had always found amusing with him being the empath of the family. He took an unneeded breath—they had been surrounded by humans for too long—and tried to get Esme's attention would wasn't that hard to do.

"What's the matter, Jasper?" Her voice was full of curiosity and wonder on what her "youngest son" needed.

Jasper didn't speak for a second, gathering his thoughts, "What would you say to be the most important things about a relationship. Just the top four…"

Esme understood immediately. The bond between the little vixen and the veteran, wasn't complete and he was apparently wondering what he was missing.

"Well, I personally believe that the top four aspects of a good healthy relationship would probably be…trust, enjoying each other's company— you know like just being able to sit there and not feel the need to fill the silence with some nonsensical chattering—communication and finally a physical attraction for one another."

Jasper "mm" and then thought back to all the interactions that him and Ellie had. They spoke and communicated with each other knowing that they needed to talk to understand. There was no doubt that he was physically attracted to his mate. So that left trust and enjoyable company. They hadn't had the chance to be all with silence to know if either one of them would be uncomfortable with it. But knowing his mate, she would probably just change into her fox and curl into his lap wanting to be pet and cuddled as he read a book which was perfectly okay for him.

He did wonder if they spoke of why Ellie was annoyed with Isabella would help with the trust that they needed to build and he would give her the same trust by speaking of more, unpleasant things that he had been keeping from her thinking that she would run away if she knew. But he had to trust her, had to trust in the growing love for each other that she would listen and not judge just as he would do for her.

Jasper walked out of the kitchen into before turning around to let his family know that he was going hunting with Ellie. With barely a foot into the forest edge, Ellie had her arm slipped into the edge of Jasper's arm. He smiled down at her before leading there run into the forests.

Jasper was listening closely to the humming from Ellie who was following along. The deer fell to the ground dead from where he drained it. Jumping on to the branch his mate sat on, Jasper wrapped an arm around her shoulders prompting her to lean against him.

"You can ask you know?" Her voice was soft and gentle, trying to draw out the question as if it was a wounded and scared animal. Jasper had been thinking about asking, wanting to know how to help her.

"Why do you hate Swan, darlin'?"

Ellie would have sighed if she was human, this was something that she had been expecting one of them to ask her but she didn't know if they would believe her or not. "it isn't that I hate her, love. It has to do with my gift."

Jasper only tightened his hold on her, "what is going on beloved. What does your gift have to do with anything?"

This time, she did sigh. She was getting far to use to the human beings and that was something she wasn't sure she was completely comfortable with. But that wasn't the point at the moment, no it was explaining in full just what her gift did.

"Jasper, you understand how by adding a particular amount of force behind my voice and thoughts I am able to control someone to a certain degree, be it completely or just slight suggestions. But that is not everything. One cannot just tell someone to do something else without using a means of their personality to compel them to accomplish the task set for them."

"What would that have with why you dislike Isabella so much?"

"Jasper, if I was harmed and Carlisle told you that it was for the best that you left to find the means to heal me but you did not wish to leave, how would Carlisle press his wish for you to go?"

Jasper had a contemplative look in his eyes, "he would more than likely play to my emotions involving you. Going on how if I didn't do as he said, I could lose you or this is the best I could do for you all ending with me not being there as the best for you."

"Yes, he would. He would use a personality trait of yours to manipulate you into doing as you wanted. My gift…allows me to gleam information from a person so I know how to manipulate them."

"And how exactly does it do that?"

"My gift allows me to see a person's soul. Their thoughts, their actions, their intentions, their past, all that they hold dear, I see it with a measly minute of eye contact. "

Jasper felt dread creep its way into his undead soul, "and you saw Isabella's soul?"

She nodded in response, "and just what did you see?"

Her head lowered slightly, "Jazz, she wants to be a vampire. She could care less about the family; she just wants to be eternally beautiful."

The dread punched him in the gut, whatever he had expected for her to tell him when she started to elaborate on her gift it wasn't that. This wasn't good. He had felt her emotions and jealousy was an always major emotion that she was filled with, not to mention angry. What his mate just told him meant only one thing; Isabella Swan was one dangerous human to him and his family. And she needed to be dealt with.

•§•

A family meeting had been called almost immediately after they got back from the hunt. A plan of action had been decided upon. And now they were only wondering on why it has taken almost three months for Ellie to tell them.

"Not many people would be comfortable with the fact that the newest member could read your entire life history only to control them." Ellie humanly shrugged. It had been why she hadn't said anything earlier; she didn't feel like going through anymore disbelief and mistrust like all the years before. It had been a long life, and it had been a painful life at least emotionally.

They all nodded their heads in agreement with that. Even they probably would have had a hard time believing her.

"I knew we should have just killed her when she first figured out what we were." Rosalie sneered. She had always thought that they should have let James have his way with the human girl. She had been excited when she figured out that Ellie hated her just as much as she did.

"Let's not forget the Volturi want us to either kill her or turn her." Alice murmured. She usually wouldn't have said anything, but this human had been hanging off of her mate and trying to get his attention despite knowing that he was taken just to be freakin' turned into vampire who could hurt them all. Or force them to move out of Forks.

"I could always force her to forget everything and we all just go about our immortal lives with these people thinking you all just had a falling out," Ellie suggested, the only reason she hadn't done it before was the fact that she didn't was the fact that she didn't want her new family to ask to many questions.

Jasper could feel contentment and calmness coming from his mate; this was just what they needed. He could feel their bond forming and almost complete. If only he could shove everybody out of the house so that they could see if they would still be able to function with only the two of them for the final bond. That was what he wanted most. He wanted the bond to be complete and finished.

Carlisle seemed to be contemplative about the option that Ellie gave them, "would it hurt her? Or anything like that."

Ellie shook her head in a negative, "no I could do it relatively quickly and it would be extremely easy."

Carlisle nodded his head, yes it would be the best option for them to have her forget everything about them, "what about the blank space from forgetting all she knew?"

"I'll implant fake memories. Her going after Edward, she gets turned down, she gets heartbroken and learns to go with her life like every other human high school girl."

Everyone seemed to be in agreement about the plan and Jasper only wanted everyone to go away so he could finally complete the bond with his mate. It seemed that he was in luck though as Alice and Edward dragged everyone out while Ellie spoke up and said that she would rather stay inside and relax before having to deal with a bunch of humans tomorrow at _school._ Seeing his opportunity, Jasper agreed to stay with her, but then again from the knowing looks that were being thrown his way, everyone in the family knew what he was thinking. Making their way up to their room, Jasper stretched out along his couch with one of his history novels that he was starting to enjoy despite finishing it rather quickly. Ellie seemed to be thinking about what she wanted to do, before crawling into Jasper's lap and curled up resting her head on his solid chest. He ran his unoccupied hand through her curls and began to hum an old tune that he barely remembered his mother signing to him as a human child.

"Love you," her voice broke through the peaceful atmosphere as though it was a feather on the wind.

Jasper bent down and kissed the top of her head, "and I you."

Jasper was sure that if she had been human, his beautiful little mate would have fallen asleep by now but all that she did was purr at his petting and snuggled into his hard chest.

The continued on with small remarks here and there but more often than not the two of them enjoyed a relatively peaceful quite that they felt no need to break. All they needed was the knowledge that if either of them wanted to talk then the other was open to listen. It seemed that as he got closer to the end of his novel, Jasper could feel the cold press of his heart begin to warm up again. It felt just like the others when they mated. It left him perplexed for a minute or two trying to regain his bearings, did this mean that they had completely the bond? But then…what happens now? Does he mate her now or later, perhaps he should do it later after the Swan issue is over with. Yes, that sounded like a plan to him, he also had to make sure that he got them far enough away from the family because he would not put up with Emmett and his immature comments.

He looked down once more at the calm girl that was laying on him, even with vampires not needing to move, her body was still limp and a serene smile was spread across her face and her eyes were closed.

He briskly nodded his head, he would make her his in every single way after the Bella problem was resolved. He mentally groaned through when she shifted slightly, he only hoped that he could hold onto his promise till the Isabella matter was fixed.

•§•

Apparently Isabella was as great as everyone believed her to be. With a little emphasis behind her command and Bella followed after her like a good with puppy would follow its master. Once they were in the woods not far from the school, Ellie stepped up into Isabella's space, looking her dead in the eyes, she began.

"You are to forget all that deals with the Cullens." Her voice was carried with an eerie grace that demanded to be obeyed, as if she knew best and that who didn't ignore what she said. "You will only remember them as a kind family, whose second eldest son unfortunately was unavailable for you. You went through your heart ache as an angst-y teenager and have moved on with your life. Isabella you do not know anything besides all that you learned from Jessica Stanley, do you understand Isabella Swan?"

She nodded her head, before a glazed over look took over her eyes. Ellie gently took her hand and lead her back towards the school. It seemed that it would take a minute or two with forcing her conscience to lock all her memories away.

"When we get back and you set down with Jessica and your friends and they ask why you are sitting with them, all you need to do is tell them that you finally realized that it was useless. Can you do that for me Bella dear?"

Bella nodded, just as they were coming up to the school, Ellie let go of Bella's hand and walked away quickly leaving Bella standing there to wander into school by herself. Walking quickly to her family, she gave them a quick nod of the head. It had been done; she didn't remember anything about them.

They began to talk quietly to themselves like before and basically began over in the town that they had lived in for almost three years now. Ellie didn't talk much but then again they realized that she never had much to say when they were around the humans. Jasper was much the same standing there and letting his siblings whisper and hiss at each other while he held his mate to his side. This was good for him; he carefully blocked his thoughts from Edward knowing that he would probably blush like a prude despite being mated for around sixty years now. Jasper started planning the retreat for him and Ellie so that he could have his way with her. Well break was coming up, Jasper thought, maybe they would be able to get a couple weeks to themselves. Jasper was mentally exhausted, and he still remembered the chaos that they caused when Ellie arrived with them and now all most six months after that first day of school the chaos had calmed. He wondered if Esme would mind if they used one of her many cabins. He would have to remember to ask her later when they got home.

•§•

( _I apologize to all readers, but I am a sixteen year old anti-social child who has no experience what so ever with sexual activity. So…)_

It was over. They had completed their bonding and he was able to hold out until Isabella was no longer an issue. Looking around at the cabin that Esme was letting them use, or basically destroy, he noticed that it was quite comfortable and cozy. Jasper looked over at his mate who was heading off to the bedroom, not that they had to sleep and thinking about the week that they had all to themselves, Jasper would make sure to take full advantage of that fact.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he bent down to nuzzle the junction between her neck and shoulder, a very sensitive place that he realized early on when she first moved in with them. Splaying his hands over her tiny stomach, jasper could just imagine the taunt muscles and the little hitch in her breathing. But she wasn't a human that needed to breathe so the inhaling of oxygen didn't hitch and her stomach was already tight, but as his hands ghosted over her clothed body she did begin to moan in pleasure. A phantom sensation of fire pooling in her belly informed her of the arousal that she felt. Wiggling her hips back into his, she felt jasper's hard erection pressed into the cleft of her back end.

"Come now Darlin'," his voice was a ghost like whisper over her ear, "I think it's time I claimed you as mine."

Ellie smirked as she felt Jasper's hands wander up towards her chest and downwards to the intersection in between her legs. She allowed him to touch her for a minute before breaking away. Making sure to sway her hips, Ellie walked to the en-suite bathroom and smiled to herself when she heard her mate's deep growl. Beginning to strip, she only just got her skirt off before Jasper broke into the bathroom only to stop in his tracks when he got sight of her.

Smiling gently to him, Ellie continued her slow strip in front of him. When she was left in only her bra and underwear she beckoned him to follow her, which he did with a glazed look in his eyes. Unhooking her bra, she let it hand there with a single index finger hooked into the elastic of her panties.

"I thought you were going to claim me," her voice was full of suggestion. Jasper thought that he had never ripped his clothes off faster than in that moment.

Ellie was pleased to see that his erect member was leaking pre-cum just like her folds were soaked with her essence. She let him slip her bra off only to be flung somewhere into the room leaving her in her wet panties. She shivered slightly when he scraped a blunt finger nail over her nipple. She lightly ran her hand down his chest feeling the muscles that rippled there. They wanted this to be magnificent and wonderful and they knew that with each other it would be.

[insert actual lemon here]

They had climaxed together; the heat of his release warmed her insides and left her feeling euphoria for even longer. She had waited centuries for her mate and now she had him. Snuggling into his hold, he kissed the top of her head. They both knew that their first time would not be their last, they had two weeks and neither of them needed to sleep. But they would really need to feed at some point before they went back. But for the moment they were just happy to lay in each other's hold.

 **Epilogue**

 _ **Kalispell, Montana**_

They stepped out of the car, it was that time again. Everyone around them all stopped to gap at them and stare. Three beautiful women and three gorgeous men, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, the two blondes, Emmett, Edward and Alice Cullen, and then Zanna Whitlock; all adopted, all gorgeous and all antisocial with everyone else.

Zanna had changed her name once more after they had left Vermont five years ago. It seemed that Carlisle would be having them stay here for a couple years and then they would be off to Denali, Alaska to visit their sister coven. Of course it would be the first time that the Denali coven would meet Zanna after living with them for close to twenty years now.

Jasper wrapped an arm around his wife, she had done what she said she would and took on his human name when they had been married eighteen years ago after graduating once again. All the men were staring at her again, just like they always did. It seemed that being the only one without a "sibling" all these puny humans believed that they had a chance with her.

Zanna simply laughed, it had been the same for years now. But that was what she had needed it seemed. A routine, something that was stable and not having to depend entirely on herself, Jasper offered that stability and love for her. And even if she gets restless sometimes and they needed to go on a "vacation" to let her get rid of that excess energy every once in a while, but they always told their family when they would be leaving and around what time they should be back. Zanna never wanted them to worry about them.

"Jasper," Zanna waited a couple of seconds pretending to get his attention even though it never left her.

"Can we go to south America next?" It was always like this, she would ask a question about the next place they could visit and Jasper would know that she was starting to get restless once more. His darling was a mix of nomad and Cullen. Someone who wanted to roam and explore but always someone that wanted a permanent home to come back to, that was what she was.

Jasper squeezed her shoulder, "of course, love. We'll see about how quickly we can go travelling."

"Not too soon, I would like to see the year out before leaving."

Jasper kissed her temple, "I'm more than sure that is doable. Now come on the bell is about to ring."

And the routine was repeated, just like before.


End file.
